


Kucing Hitam

by bts7teenct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Animal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts7teenct/pseuds/bts7teenct
Summary: Seekor kucing hitam yang jatuh hati kepada seekor kucing putih. Namun, sayangnya kisah cintanya tak seindah yang ia harapkan.





	

Pada suatu hari yang cerah terlihat seekor kucing hitam duduk di atas sebuah tembok besar yang memisahkan rumah satu dengan lainnya. Mata kucingnya yang berwarna keperakan itu tak luput memandangi objek yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya selama beberapa hari ini.

            Di bawah sana depan pintu belakang rumah tersebut ada seekor kucing putih jantan yang sedang bergelung nyaman di atas sebuah karpet berbulu warna coklat. Bulu kucing itu putih bersih, dengan mata berwarna keemasan yang menawan apabila sedang merajuk meminta makan. Mulutnya terlihat imut dan ada beberapa helai kumis. Ekornya berbulu lebat nan panjang. Gambaran secara gamblangnya seperti kucing Persia.

            Si hitam memandangi si putih dari atas sana. Jika diandaikan seperti manusia, kucing itu sedang tersenyum senang. Bisa dikatakan si hitam ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan si putih. Apapun yang ada dan dilakukan si putih mampu membuat si hitam mengeong lirih dengan sendirinya.

            “Meow.” Tanpa sadar si hitam mengeong agak keras, membuat yang ada di bawah terbangun dari tidur nyamannya. Si putih mencari-cari sumber suara itu ke segela penjuru taman belakang rumah. Ia pun mendongak, mendapati si hitam sedang memandanginya.

            “Siapa ya?” kata si putih dalam bahasa kucing (jika diterjemahkan maka seperti itulah perkataannya).

            Si hitam terkejut. Ternyata si putih menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melompat turun dari atas dan mendekati si putih. “Sepertinya nyaman sekali bergelung di karpet itu.”

            Si putih tersenyum manis. “Iya. Majikanku sedang pergi, sehingga aku sendirian di sini.” Si putih menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang kepada si hitam untuk sekedar duduk di karpetnya. “Mau duduk?”

            Si hitam menggeleng sopan. “Kucing liar sepertiku mana boleh duduk di karpet mahal seperti itu.”

            Si putih tetap bersikukuh mempersilakan si hitam. “Duduklah. Lagipula kau tidak terlihat seperti kucing liar.” Si hitam pun menuruti si tuan rumah. Ia duduk di sebelah si putih, dan benar. Rasanya sungguh nyaman berada di karpet itu.

            “Oh iya, siapa namamu?” Tanya si hitam.

            “Wonwoo. Begitulah majikanku menamaiku.” Ujarnya. “Kau?”

            “Mingyu.” Ucap si hitam.

            “Namamu bagus. Majikanmu pasti sangat menyayangimu.”

            Si hitam terlihat murung. Namun, cepat-cepat ia tersenyum manis kepada si putih. “Begitulah. Sebelum majikanku membuangku di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah.”

            Si putih terdiam. Ia merasa tidak enak telah mengarahkan arah pembicaraan ini ke sana. “Maafkan aku. Aku nggak bermak—“

            “Tidak apa-apa.” Sahut Mingyu. “Lagipula kehidupan jalanan tidak begitu buruk.”

            Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menatap Mingyu lekat-lekat. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu berjalan ke sebuah kotak besar dekat sofa. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa sebuah mainan gigit untuk kucing dan bantal kecil.

            “Ayo kita bermain!” seru Wonwoo, ia berlarian kea rah taman sambil membawa mainan gigitnya.

            Mingyu mematung di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Wonwoo sedekat itu. selama ini ia hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh –ketika Wonwoo diajak jalan-jalan keluar ke taman, bermain di tamannya atau dibawa-bawa oleh sang majikan kemanapun.

* * *

 

 

            Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya Mingyu kembali ke rumah itu. intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi semakin sering. Wonwoo dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan Mingyu di belakang rumahnya.

            Suatu hari Wonwoo dibuat terkejut saat Mingyu datang dengan bekas cakaran di punggungnya. Ia menebak pasti si kucing hitam itu baru saja berkelahi dengan kucing lain demi memperebutkan makanan. Wonwoo merasa sedih. Sudah berkali-kali ia menawari Mingyu untuk makan saja di rumahnya, tapi Mingyu menolak. Dengan alasan pasti majikan Wonwoo tidak ingin memelihara kucing hitam sepertinya. Kata pepatah, kucing hitam itu pembawa bencana.

            Di hari berikutnya Mingyu datang ke rumah Wonwoo. Namun ia tidak menemukan kucing putih itu di sana. Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk menunggu si putih datang. Beberapa jam kemudian Wonwoo muncul di depan pintu belakang rumah. Ia mendapati Mingyu sedang tertidur di bawah pohon akasia.

            Wonwoo berjalan mengendap-endap ke pohon akasia, kemudian mengeong keras sehingga membuat Mingyu terbangun melompat.

            “Astaga! Kau menungguku?” ledek Wonwoo.

            “Kau darimana?” Tanya Mingyu.

            “Aku baru saja diajak ke teman majikanku.” Ucapnya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi mukanya berubah menjadi cerah. “Mingyu, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu.”

            Seketika Mingyu mematung. Bulu-bulunya sedikit berdiri dan degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. ‘Apakah ia menyadarinya? Apa ia juga menyukaiku?’ batin Mingyu. Beberapa detik Wonwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu berujar lirih dengan malu-malu.

            “Aku sedang menyukai seekor kucing.”

            DEG!

            Bingo! Jantung Mingyu berpacu semakin cepat. Bisa-bisa ia mendapat serangan jantung kalau Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja berteriak ‘Aku menyukaimu’ atau hal lainnya. Namun, ternyata sesuatu tak terduga terjadi.

            “Kucing teman majikanku. Dia sungguh tampan dan keren. Astaga! Bulunya lebat nan lembut.” Ungkapnya. Di saat itu Mingyu jatuh terduduk dengan pantat mencium tanah. Kedua telinganya turun. Jantungnya berpacu lambat, malah terasa ingin berhenti.

            Wonwoo menyukai kucing lain.

            “A-ahahaha… baguslah. Siapa dia? Seperti apa tampangnya? Apa dia sejenis denganmu?” Mingyu memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

            “Besok dia akan datang kemari. Kau akan tahu nantinya.”

* * *

 

 

            Keesokan harinya ucapan Wonwoo menjadi kenyataan. Ketika Mingyu datang ia melihat Wonwoo duduk di atas karpet bersama kucing lain dengan bulu berwarna coklat. Kucing itu sejenis dengan Wonwoo, Persia. Warna bulunya coklat emas, matanya memancarkan aura yang tajam nan lembut di satu waktu. Di lehernya terdapat kalung bertuliskan namanya.

            “Mingyu! Kemarilah!” teriak Wonwoo. Mingyu melompat turun mendekati Wonwoo dan kucing itu.

            “Mingyu, perkenalkan ini Jun. Dia kucing teman majikanku yang dari Cina.” Wonwoo memperkenalkan Jun. Si coklat menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum lebar. Mingyu tersadar, selera Wonwoo memang seperti Jun. kucing Persia mahal yang tentunya cocok untuk Wonwoo. Apalagi paras Jun terbilang keren, tampan dan menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan Mingyu –yang hanya sekedar kucing hitam jalanan.

            “Jun, perkenalkan ini Mingyu. Dia sahabatku sejak beberapa waktu lalu.”

            Lagi-lagi jantung Mingyu serasa ingin berhenti. Jadi, selama ini ia hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Wonwoo. Betapa lemasnya Mingyu ketika mendengar itu.

            Mingyu menatap kalung yang ada di leher Jun dan Wonwoo. Kedua kalung itu bertuliskan nama masing-masing. Mingyu tersenyum kecut. Dulu dia pernah memakai kalung seperti itu. dulu dia juga pernah disayangi dan diberi makan setiap hari oleh majikannya. Tapi, beberapa bulan kemudian semua berubah. Suami majikannya meninggal akibat terjatuh dari tangga ketika Mingyu sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon mangga. Sejak saat itu istri sang majikan marah dan sering memukuli Mingyu, menganggap Mingyu kucing pembawa sial. Pada akhirnya Mingyu dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah dan ia sudah tidak punya hak memakai kalung seperti itu.

            “Ah iya!” seru Wonwoo tiba-tiba. “Majikanku baru saja membeli makanan kucing yang lezat. Tunggulah di sini, aku akan meminta pada majikanku dulu.”

            Wonwoo berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Jun dalam suasana canggung.

            “Pasti berat hidup di jalanan.” Ucap Jun tiba-tiba, sambil menatap Mingyu penuh arti.

            “Begitulah.” Balas Mingyu malas.

            “Tapi, asal kau tahu aku suka petualangan. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan bebas ke sepenjuru negeri. Dan sepertinya pilihan kabur dari rumah sangat menggiurkan.

            ‘Sangat menggiurkan. Oh bagus sekali.’ Batin Mingyu.

            “Aku senang Wonwoo punya teman bermain di rumahnya.” Ujar Jun, ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. “Selama ini ia selalu mengeluh kesepian di rumah. Aku ingin sekali bermain ke sini sendirian, tanpa majikanku. Tapi, majikanku itu _over-protective._ Hamper setiap hari aku di dalam rumah.” Jun bercerita kisah hidupnya.

            Tapi tetap saja Mingyu merasa hidupnya jauh lebih sengsara ketimbang Jun. bagaimanapun Jun seharusnya bersyukur masih diberi makan setiap hari dan dimandikan.

            “Tapi lebih enak kalau kau punya orang yang mau memeliharamu.” Timpal Mingyu.

            Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo datang bersama majikannya membawa semangkuk penuh makanan kucing yang menggiurkan.

            Tiba-tiba saja majikannya Wonwoo berteriak histeris. Ketiga kucing itu menatap bingung majikannya Wonwoo.

            “Pergi kau kucing pembawa sial!” seru majikannya Wonwoo. Ia meraih sapu yang ada di dekat sofa dan bersiap memukul Mingyu. Mingyu berjengit kaget, ia segera berlari menghindari pukulan sapu dari majikannya Wonwoo.

            “HENTIKAN! JANGAN PUKUL DIA!” seru Wonwoo. Namun, itu percuma karena yang didengar majikannya hanya suara meong-an kucing biasa. Sang majikan berlari-lari mengejar Mingyu sambil menghentak-hentakkan sapunya.

            Mingyu melompat naik ke atas tembok. Sang majikan mengangkat sapunya tinggi-tinggi dan menggapai-gapai udara, mengusir kepergian Mingyu.

            Itulah saat terakhir kali Mingyu datang ke rumah itu setelah insiden pengusiran dirinya.  

* * *

 

 

            Pada hari Minggu pagi yang cerah Mingyu sedang bermalas-malasan di bawah kursi taman. Tubuhnya meringkuk seperti bola berbulu, mulutnya mendengkur lirih dan perutnya berbunyi keras. Ia belum makan selama dua hari ini.

            Telinganya menegak secara tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara mengeong yang keras. Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya, menatap sekeliling taman yang sepi pengunjung. Terlihat tak terjadi apapun. Tapi suara meong-an itu terdengar keras, dan kesakitan.

            Mingyu mengikuti arah suara itu, mencari-cari sumbernya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seekor kucing putih di bawah pohon besar. Di hadapan si putih itu berdiri dua anjing bertubuh gempal dan berwajah sangar.

            Itu Wonwoo.

            Mingyu segera berlari menerjang salah satu anjing tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia menggigit keras telinga anjing itu hingga membuat si anjing melolong kesakitan. Mingyu melompat turun dan mendekati Wonwoo yang terlihat ketakutan.

            “Kau taka pa-apa?” Tanya Mingyu khawatir. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mana majikanmu?”

            “A-aku.. aku sedang.. jalan-jalan bersama ma-majikanku.” Jawab Wonwoo dengan suara terbata-bata. “La-lalu.. lalu… lalu aku tersesat dan bertemu dia anjing itu.”

Terdengar geraman mengerikan dari anjing satunya. Mingyu berbali, menamengi Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi mengerikan.

            “Cepatlah lari!” perintah Mingyu.

            “Ta-tapi…”

            “CEPAT LARI!” Mingyu berteriak. Wonwoo berlari meninggalkan Mingyu dengan berlinang air mata. Ia berlari tak tentu arah. Kemudian ia berbalik, melihat Mingyu sedang berkelahi dengan anjing-anjing itu. beberapa kali Mingyu terjatuh dan dicakar anjing-anjing itu, tapi ia tak gentar. Cakaran dan pukulan pun dibalas oleh Mingyu.

            Wonwoo tak tega melihat perkelahian itu. Ia pun berlari menjauhi taman hingga sampai di tepi jalan.

            Mingyu berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur dari perkelahian. Ketika anjing-anjing itu lengah, ia segera melarikan diri menyusul Wonwoo. Sayangnya Wonwoo sudah luput dari pandangan. Ia berlari dengan kaki terpincang-pincang, akibat cakaran yang diterima anjing-anjing tadi.

            Mingyu menghela napas lega melihat Wonwoo sedang berdiri di tepi jalan. Namun, naasnya itu tak lama. Ia terbelalak melihat Wonwoo berjalan menyeberangi jalan tanpa menengok kanan kiri terlebih dahulu. Sebuah mobil sedan merah melaju cepat kea rah Wonwoo.

            Lagi-lagi tanpa berpikir dua kali Mingyu berlari ke tengah jalan. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Wonwoo ke tepi jalan, membuat Wonwoo jatuh berguling-guling hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masing berdiri di tengah jalan.

            Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Mingyu terhempas jauh beberapa meter. Tubuhnya terpental-pental hebat dan diakhiri terkapar tak berdaya di atas aspal. Mobil sedan tadi berhenti mendadak, menimbulkan suara decitan ban dengan aspal.

            Sekujur tubuh Mingyu terasa kaku dan sakit luar biasa. Darah mengalir dari kepala serta punggungnya. Napasnya tersendat-sendat. Pandangan Mingyu mengabur bersamaan dengan beberapa orang berdatangan. Terakhir kali yang ia lihat adalah Wonwoo berdiri kesakitan. Dan mata Mingyu tertutup.

* * *

 

 

25 tahun kemudian…

           

            Derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepenjuru koridor. Universitas sudah sedikit sepi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Menyisakan beberapa mahasiswa yang hanya mempunyai sedikit kepentingan.

            Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ berjalan cepat-cepat dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Ia tidak melihat sekitar ketika berjalan. Sesekali melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sementara itu, di tangan satunya memegang ponsel.

            _“Mingyu-ya, jangan lama-lama ya!”_ ujar seorang wanita paruh baya di sambungan telepon.

            “Aish! Ne, eomma. Aku pulang sebentar lagi.” Ujarnya keras. Ia segera menutup panggilan dari teleponnya.

            Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia semakin gusar dengan desakan dari dosen, teman-teman serta ibunya. Dokumen-dokumen di tangannya dan beberapa buku tebal yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan harus segera dikembalikan sebelum tanggal _deadline._

 

            BRUK!

                        Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang ketika sampai di pertigaan koridor. Pemuda tinggi itu menjatuhkan dokumen serta buku-bukunya, begitu pula pemuda lainnya.

            “Ma-maafkan aku.” Ucap pemudia berkulit putih yang ia tabrak.

            Mingyu dan pemuda itu mendongak dan saling bertatap muka. Seketika waktu terasa berhenti bagi Mingyu. Pemuda putih di hadapannya begitu menarik perhatiannya. Kulitnya putih bersih, tubuhnya ramping dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

            “Tidak apa-apa. Biar ku bantu.” Ucap Mingyu sambil ikut membereskan barang-barang pemuda putih yang jatuh.

            “Terima kasih.” Pemuda putih itu tersenyum lembut.

            Darah Mingyu berdesir melihat senyuman lembut. Ia mematung sejenak memandangi orang yang ia ‘sukai pada pandangan pertama’. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh muncul. Ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu pada pemuda itu. tapi, Mingyu yakin ia baru pertama kali ini bertemu pemuda itu.

            Apa mungkin ini semacam _déjà vu_?

            Ataukah mereka reinkarnasi dari masa lalu?

            “Terima kasih.” Pemuda putih itu menelisik bawaan Mingyu. “Kau mau ke perpustakaan?”

            Mingyu melihat dokumen-dokumennya, lalu mengangguk sekali. “Kau juga mau ke sana?”

            Pemuda putih itu mengangguk antusias. “Kebetulan sekali kita sejalur. Mau ke sana bersama?”

            Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan. Di menit-menit awal keduanya canggung, bingung mau memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Kemudian pemuda putih itu memperkenalkan diri.

            “Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Mahasiswa jurusan sastra Jepang, semester lima.” Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Yang langsung dibalas oleh Mingyu.

            “Aku Kim Mingyu. Mahasiswa jurusan informatika, semester tiga. Wah, berarti kau _sunbae_ dong.”

            Tak terasa mereka sampai di perpustakaan setelah terlibat obrolan ringan selama perjalanan. Mingyu segera ke meja bagian pengembalian buku dan beberapa kali membungkuk minta maaf karena terlambat mengembalikan dokumen-dokumen yang ia pinjam. Wonwoo sudah menghilang entah kemana dibalik rak-rak besar di sana.

            “Wonwoo sunbae?” panggil Mingyu.

            Wonwoo keluar dari barisan rak-rak berisi buku sastra. Tapi ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang kecoklatan. Mereka tampak akrab, bahkan beberapa kali tertawa.

            “Oh Mingyu. Kau menungguku ya?” Tanya Wonwoo sok percaya diri. Mingyu tertawa pelan. Lalu pandangannya jatuh kepada pemuda pirang di sebelah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan, tingginya sama dengan Wonwoo. Tanpa Mingyu sadari ternyata ia sedang menatap tak suka pada pemuda di sebelah Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo sepertinya mengerti dengan keheranan Mingyu. “Kenalkan dia teman satu asramaku. Namanya Wen Junhui. Dia berasal dari Cina.”

            Jun mengulurkan tangannya. “Wen Junhui.” Ucapnya singkat.

            Mingyu membalas uluran tangannya. “Kim Mingyu. Jurusan informatika.”

            Mingyu kembali menelisik pemuda Cina itu. ia juga merasa pernah bertemu pemuda itu. lagi-lagi ia berpikir apakah pemuda itu juga salah satu orang yang pernah ada di kehidupan sebelumnya?

            Kalau benar, pasti mereka pernah terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan. Mingyu kali ini yakin Tuhan pasti sedang mempertemukan kedua orang yang seharusnya bersatu di masa lampau. Mingyu juga yakin karena begitu melihat Wonwoo ia merasa hangat dan suka. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

            “Wonwoo-ya, ayo pulang.” Ajak Jun sambil menepuk bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat memberengut kesal, lalu meletakkan buku-buku yang ia ambil di meja pengembalian.

            “Maaf, Mingyu-ya. Aku harus segera pulang. Bye.” Pamitnya, lalu mengikuti Jun.

            Mingyu hanya bisa memandang kedua orang itu dengan perasaan cemburu. Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi sudah merasa cemburu kepada Wonwoo. Apalagi saat Jun menarik tangan Wonwoo.

            Mingyu perlahan paham kalau sepertinya kisah cintanya di masa lampau hamper sama seperti ini. Hanya sebuah firasat, dan tentu belum pasti. Tapi, entah kenapa firasat itu begitu kuat. Ia merasa dulunya sekali ia memiliki orang seperti Wonwoo. Dan Tuhan sekali lagi memberikannya kesempatan.

            Kesempatan. Mingyu tentu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kedua kalinya. Jika misalnya di masa lalu ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo, maka sekaranglah saatnya. Ia tidak peduli jika pemuda bernama Jun itu ada di masa lampau ataupun sekarang –yang telah merebut Wonwoo darinya. Hanya satu yang ia tahu. Ia harus mendapatkan Wonwoo-nya.

            Mingyu berlari keluar perpustakaan, mencari sosok Wonwoo yang baru saja menghilang dibalik tembok di perempatan koridor. Mingyu mempercepat larinya dan untungnya kedua sosok pemuda itu belum jauh dari jangkauannya.

            “WONWOO SUNBAE!!” teriaknya, sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah pujaan hatinya beberapa menit yang lalu yang telah mencuri seluruh atensinya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini fic pertamaku di AO3. Saya masih pemula untuk menggunakan AO3, jadi mohon bantuannya. Bagi yang familiar dengan fic ini, aku me re-upload Kucing Hitam ini dari FFN sebagai Hobi hyung. Jadi, saya adalah author Hobi hyung yang sedang mencoba upload di sini. Sebenarnya saya merasa agak minder upload cerita di sini karena AO3 sebagian besar menggunakan bahasa Inggris.


End file.
